havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 013
7:01:27 PM DM: Ok, so, previously... 7:01:51 PM DM: Last time you guys had your new Devil roommates housesit as William took you to the Twins. 7:02:38 PM DM: Once there, Nilani got a very awkward check-up from fan-girl Belkiss, and the rest of you got new Bond-style gadgets, courtesy of Bel-Q...I mean, Belkar. 7:02:43 PM Rune: ((But I don't like baseball. :( )) 7:03:23 PM DM: Afterwards, you guys decided to stop by Sacred Stone Manor, where you'd heard Oserik had been spending some time. 7:04:09 PM DM: You guys arrived to find a series of dead fish-men hanging upside down in the main chamber, most of the place cleared out and a shrine room to many gods, particularly a strange tentacle-y one. 7:04:39 PM DM: After some investigation, Quill and Hank both recommended you guys should leave, and you did so. 7:04:50 PM DM: So, now, here you are, in the horse cart, fleeing the manor. 7:05:00 PM DM: Everyone roll perception. 7:05:54 PM Nilani: cool. At least I got that nat 1 out of the way. 10 7:06:06 PM Quill: (( 9 )) 7:06:27 PM Hank Agosto: (6 ) 7:06:58 PM DM: ((Rune, you still with us?)) 7:07:03 PM Rune: ((Yes.)) 7:07:20 PM Rune: ((Rolled a 17, but roll20 is unresponsive for me.)) 7:07:27 PM DM: Ok then. 7:09:23 PM DM: So, after a long ways of traveling (I assume Hank is driving) you guys put a lot of distance between yourselves and the manor...and then realize Creed is not with you. 7:10:21 PM Rune: She left earlier, I figured we could just yell at her later. Or maybe she has a good reason. 7:10:26 PM Quill: Did she 7:10:38 PM Quill: Did she? Okay, as long as she's not getting her mind flayed. 7:10:52 PM Rune: Probably not. 7:11:04 PM DM: Taeral: "Flayed? Very specific term." 7:11:24 PM Quill: There were mind flayers in that mansion. 7:11:35 PM Nilani: Oh. Lovely. 7:11:38 PM Quill: Remember the fish-men with their brains sucked out? 7:12:15 PM Nilani: That actually would explain it, I think. 7:12:29 PM Hank Agosto: So we should probably tell William? 7:12:53 PM Nilani: We should definitely tell William. 7:13:48 PM Quill: Yeah. 7:13:57 PM Rune: I wonder where he is. 7:14:01 PM Nilani: Assuming he hasn't already seen it, through that signature-scrying thing. 7:14:15 PM DM: Anyone who wants to may roll a WIS check. 7:14:19 PM Hank Agosto: always assuming that 7:14:58 PM Rune: ((20. Because of course the person with the wisdom of a ham sandwich rolls a 20.)) 7:15:50 PM Hank Agosto: ( I got double digits this time 10) 7:15:51 PM Nilani: He may be at the Mage's Guild. 7:16:08 PM Rune: Rune frowns. 7:16:16 PM Nilani: He mentioned having business there. 7:16:31 PM Rune: Yes, we should try him there. Something reminds me of that dream I had with the river of time. 7:16:34 PM Hank Agosto: Lets head there then 7:16:48 PM Nilani: The what? 7:17:17 PM Rune: A river of time. It was really odd. 7:17:22 PM DM: Rune passes out. 7:17:33 PM Quill: Was it full of melted clocks? 7:17:37 PM Quill: ....Oh, that was weird. 7:18:10 PM Nilani: Nilani makes sure she doesn't bang her head on anything when falling/suddenly slouching to one side. 7:18:47 PM Quill: ...she okay? 7:18:59 PM Rune: Ouch. 7:19:04 PM Nilani: I'm not sure. Hold on. medicine? 7:19:09 PM Hank Agosto: Everything ok back there? 7:19:10 PM DM: Rune awakens 7:19:22 PM Nilani: Oh, nevermind. 7:19:27 PM Rune: I just had some sort of vision. 7:19:28 PM Nilani: Are you alright? 7:19:30 PM Rune: Rune sounds annoyed. 7:19:53 PM DM: Taeral: "Are you ok?" 7:20:06 PM Rune: It was a river of time, and it turned red and then black. There was a fork in it and Esme, you know, from the guild, that girl, she was holding Creed over the river and there were shadows behind her. 7:20:11 PM Rune: I hate prophecies and things. 7:20:22 PM Quill: Does this happen a lot? 7:20:26 PM Nilani: Weird. 7:20:35 PM DM: Taeral: "In my circle, constantly." 7:21:02 PM DM: Taeral: "Never go out with Diviners, they will worry over everything they foresee." 7:21:03 PM Rune: Um, not to me usually. I'm not very susceptible to that kind of thing. 7:21:27 PM Rune: ... Taeral, you don't have a girlfriend, do you? Or a boyfriend. 7:21:41 PM DM: Taeral: "Not presently. Why?" 7:22:11 PM Rune: Oh, you just haven't had me write letters to anybody about your condition, that's all. 7:22:35 PM DM: Taeral: "The only people I care to know, do so." 7:23:14 PM Rune: All right. just let me know if I need to take dictation or something. 7:23:24 PM Rune: Anyway, it was a really strange vision. 7:23:44 PM Nilani: Hmmm. Your vision was similar to the content of your dream, from what you've told me. Do you think that speaking about it triggered the vision? 7:24:46 PM DM: ((I am gonna need to go walk my dog. I will be on the phone, but still, hopefully, responsive)) 7:25:07 PM Rune: Probably. 7:26:00 PM Quill: Who was Esme again? 7:26:17 PM Hank Agosto: guild leader person 7:27:34 PM DM: And not getting messages. Game on hold. 7:29:17 PM Nilani: Am I correct in assuming that you had this dream last night, when a few other people, including Quill, who mentioned that he does not usually dream, experienced strange sleep patterns and dreams? just post this, because it took awhile to write and I don't want to forget to submit it. 7:36:34 PM DM: ((And I am back, sorry)) 7:37:01 PM DM: So, as you guys are talking, Rune begins pulling and yanking on the back of her hair, until she frees something that was lodged there. 7:38:11 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow at Rune. 7:38:26 PM Nilani: Ahhhh, what is that? 7:38:42 PM Rune: I had a baby tree in my head! 7:38:48 PM Rune: ... I think I've been sexually harassed. 7:38:49 PM Nilani: Did you get a c- 7:38:51 PM Rune: Rune glowers. 7:38:56 PM Nilani: A what? 7:39:02 PM Rune: Rune holds out an acorn. 7:39:12 PM Rune: I might have to set William on fire. 7:39:21 PM Rune: ... not his tree, just his bud-body thing. 7:40:33 PM Quill: Hmmm. Most people don't get to temporarily kill their bosses. 7:41:08 PM DM: ((This is possibly a stupid question but...where is Hank going?)) 7:41:39 PM Hank Agosto: (we are headed to Mages guild) 7:41:46 PM DM: ((Ok, thank you)) 7:41:54 PM Rune: Aren't these tree eggs? I'm pretty sure people shouldn't just go reproducing on other people without their permission! 7:42:03 PM Nilani: Nilani immediately pulls down her hood and checks her head. It is a rough metal oval-like shape with a seam around her face, where her mask can presumably pop off. " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " 7:42:28 PM DM: Roll investigation, Anna. 7:42:32 PM Quill: Quill pats himself down as well. 7:42:38 PM Hank Agosto: but trees drop seeds all the time 7:42:39 PM DM: And you too, Quill 7:43:00 PM Rune: Ordinary trees aren't intelligent. 7:43:34 PM Rune: They don't know any better, like a dog humping your leg. 7:43:48 PM Hank Agosto: So just because he is intelligent he cant follow tree habits 7:44:06 PM Nilani: Nilani settles down and puts her hood back up. 7:44:19 PM Rune: Well he can't reproduce on me without my permission! 7:44:57 PM DM: Taeral: "Didn't he say he just lived in the tree? I don't think he is the tree." 7:45:02 PM Nilani: No new hangers-on, at least. 7:45:04 PM Quill: No acorns. 7:45:30 PM DM: It's at this point you guys begin to approach the guild. 7:46:13 PM DM: Outside the building, you see two figures, a regular guard (halfling female) and a Witch Hunter (human male). 7:47:03 PM DM: ((I think skype is having issues with Rune again. I saw she posted something, but now I don't see the post)) 7:47:52 PM Quill: I wonder if soemthing happened. 7:48:21 PM Rune: Hmph. ... oh dear. Well, let's all get killed. 7:48:25 PM Rune: Rune heads over there. 7:49:08 PM Hank Agosto: lets not be all doom and gloom 7:49:15 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, assuming we have stopped the carriage. 7:49:18 PM DM: As you approach, the two stop you. WH: "This area is off-limits to the gen--" Guard: "I have jurisdiction here, Black Robe! I can deal with them!" 7:49:40 PM DM: Guard: "Sorry. The Guild is closed. City business." 7:49:52 PM Rune: It's an emergency. 7:49:58 PM Quill: Quill looks to Hank. 7:50:03 PM Hank Agosto: I pull my badge 7:50:18 PM Hank Agosto: Urgent business we need acess 7:50:20 PM DM: The guard inspects it. 7:51:28 PM DM: Guard: "Oh, didn't realize you were one of us." WH: "He's not authorized by the Hunters, he doesn't sit with--" Guard: "Lay off! Steelfarmer pulled rank on you lot, so any of us is welcome." 7:51:42 PM DM: The guard waves you through, even as the WH looks pissed about it. 7:52:26 PM DM: As you enter, you find the hall you would usually enter in tatters. Scorch and blade marks everywhere. A few bodies lying around, sheets laid over them. 7:52:48 PM DM: And guards and Witch Hunters are all over the place. 7:52:57 PM Quill: Well. 7:53:09 PM Rune: Where is Steelfarmer? 7:53:16 PM Quill: Do we see anyone we recognize? 7:53:25 PM DM: Roll perception. 7:53:33 PM Nilani: Nilani takes in the scene, visibly shaken. 7 7:53:49 PM Quill: ((Big 11.)) 7:54:24 PM Rune: Rune takes her hand. 7:55:31 PM Quill: Quill moves over toward Hofine. 7:55:48 PM DM: Hofine looks up as you guys approach. "Oh...hello." 7:56:30 PM DM: The guard from earlier turns to Rune before she goes "Officer Steelfarmer is down in the healing chamber, when you guys are ready." 7:56:36 PM Rune: Where's Esme? 7:56:43 PM Quill: And what the heck happened here? 7:57:14 PM DM: Hofine's eyes go towards the floor. She looks like she's been crying and she might start up again. 7:57:20 PM DM: Hofine: "It was Oserik." 7:57:49 PM DM: Hofine: "He...he came in...said he needed a book. I...I was...I was about to...when The Guildmaster arrived." 7:58:28 PM DM: Hofine: "She tried to hold him but he did something. It was some sort of screech and she froze. He grabbed me and...lightning...just...and when I cam to...it was all over." 7:58:55 PM DM: Hofine: "I...I wanted to do...I should've done something. I'm so sorry." 7:59:07 PM Rune: Oh, she's dead? 7:59:59 PM DM: Hofine: "No...not her. She's with the others in the healing chamber. ...but...I wasn't there for this...but...the Hunters arrived." 8:00:07 PM DM: Taeral: "Esme's alive?!?" 8:00:19 PM Rune: Well, that's good, at least. 8:00:25 PM DM: Taeral: "Rune, we need to go see her. Now." 8:00:32 PM Rune: Yes, please. 8:00:55 PM Rune: Where is she? 8:01:20 PM DM: Hofine: "With the others, in the back. With Koorak." 8:01:37 PM Rune: Rune nods, and heads to the back! Maybe the others will go see William. Either way it's all good. 8:02:00 PM Quill: Quill goes with Rune, since they said that William was with the healers anyway. 8:02:15 PM Hank Agosto: Hank goes with them 8:02:27 PM Nilani: Nilani tags along 8:02:33 PM DM: As you all go, you run into William and Esme, waiting outside the room. 8:02:42 PM Rune: Oh, there you are. 8:02:52 PM DM: Esme has her arm in a sling and you see...the hand to that arm is just gone. 8:02:59 PM DM: Esme looks lost and wrecked. 8:03:10 PM Rune: Rune hugs her. 8:03:32 PM DM: Esme only just notices you then. She returns the hug and starts crying. 8:04:09 PM Nilani: What in the name of what little is still holy in this world happened? 8:04:25 PM DM: William: "Oserik. He was a mind flayer, apparently." 8:04:44 PM DM: William: "His human form was an arcane disguise." 8:04:47 PM Quill: That explains what we found at his house. 8:05:05 PM Hank Agosto: Was a mindflayer? 8:05:37 PM DM: William: "He's dead now. The Witch Hunters cornered him in the library. One of them managed to decapitate the bastard." 8:05:41 PM Rune: Rune pats her on the back and lets her cry a bit. 8:05:55 PM DM: William looks towards the room. "But not soon enough." 8:06:24 PM Rune: That's what we found out at the creepy haunted house, too. 8:06:33 PM Nilani: Not by a long shot. 8:06:38 PM Quill: Did you see him die? 8:06:51 PM DM: William: "No, but I saw his head." 8:07:03 PM Quill: ... you also saw that he was human. 8:07:35 PM DM: William: "...you think the Witch Hunters are trying to sneak him away?" 8:08:02 PM DM: Esme: "No. No...they wouldn't. Not now." 8:08:11 PM Quill: Maybe. Or that he snuck away wearing someone else's face. 8:08:54 PM DM: William: "No...I don't think so." 8:09:01 PM Nilani: They DO have a veritable menagerie of strange creatures in their dungeon. 8:09:03 PM Hank Agosto: Was the psuedodragon with him? 8:09:10 PM DM: William: "Too many variables, too many witnesses." 8:09:39 PM DM: William: "He'd killed the pet dragon. Apparently, he'd bound his disguise to it. Making sure it couldn't be dispelled." 8:09:50 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 8:09:52 PM Rune: That's sad. 8:09:57 PM Rune: Poor thing. 8:10:00 PM DM: William: "When it died, he was able to become his true self again." 8:10:21 PM Quill: He had a wide variety of altars to a wide variety of evil deities in his mansion. 8:10:30 PM Hank Agosto: Why did he wait so long do we have any idea? 8:11:09 PM DM: William: "A few. Mostly, I think it was Creed. She was beginning to stick her nose into things and he wanted to slip out fast. But...well...it was too late." 8:11:45 PM DM: William: "Also, based on what Esme described to me, it sounded like he had something to do with the portals to other worlds, and the breach yesterday forced him to move faster." 8:12:05 PM Nilani: Great. 8:12:11 PM Rune: By the way, you left a baby on me. 8:12:15 PM Rune: Rune hands William the acorn. 8:12:19 PM Quill: ... I don't like this. And I don't trust them. 8:12:40 PM DM: He turns to Rune. "...WHAT?!?" 8:13:32 PM Hank Agosto: can we stay calm now it is a seed 8:14:05 PM DM: William: "...I am...I am very confused." 8:14:42 PM Rune: I'm assuming it's yours! Since I don't know any other brain-vision-causing trees. 8:16:20 PM DM: At this point, three figures exit the room. One is Koorak, Minotaur Doctor. Another is an older human man wearing three symbols around his neck and a cleric's vestaments. The last is a half-orc woman. Her outfit appears to be made from leaves and vines and everything about her screams either Druid or Shaman. 8:16:28 PM DM: They all have very dour faces. 8:16:51 PM DM: Esme looks like she may breakdown at any second. 8:17:02 PM Rune: And I don't want to reproduce with you, by the way! I don't know you that well. 8:17:07 PM Rune: Rune takes Esme's hand. 8:17:22 PM DM: William: "I do not repro--! Now is neither the time nor the place." 8:17:28 PM Rune: Also, babies are usually sticky. 8:17:43 PM DM: Esme: "So...what happened?" 8:18:50 PM Creed: (( hold up, did we start early???)) 8:18:56 PM DM: Koorak: "We attempted all of our rituals. We believe the spirit is still present now, but too much of the brain is gone for us to regrow. And our attempts to revive the spirit were either unsuccessful, or risked turning her into a wraith, specter, or equally wicked creature. 8:19:10 PM DM: ((No, it's 8. An hour after we would normall start)) 8:19:12 PM Rune: Her who? 8:19:18 PM DM: ((Do you want to join us?)) 8:19:20 PM Creed: (( Oh crap )) 8:19:25 PM Creed: (( of course )) 8:19:36 PM Creed: (( I felt I was late, ugh )) 8:19:37 PM DM: Ok, at this point, Creed comes running into the room. 8:20:11 PM DM: Creed, you're in the Guild, there's death and destruction and Witch Hunters everywhere. Esme is missing a hand and someone is apparently dying. 8:20:22 PM Creed: Oh shit 8:20:32 PM Creed: who is the someone? 8:20:44 PM DM: Koorak: "Cime Ravensgard. High Commander of the Witch Hunters." 8:20:51 PM DM: ((Her)) 8:21:01 PM Creed: (( SHE'S dying?! )) 8:21:08 PM Rune: Oh. I'm sorry. 8:21:12 PM Quill: Quill looks at Creed. 8:21:13 PM Nilani: DID warn us 8:21:15 PM Creed: "What the hell happened here?" 8:21:19 PM Quill: Oserik was a mind flayer. 8:21:22 PM DM: ((Technically, she's dead. The spirit may still be there, though.)) 8:21:36 PM Rune: I think they killed him, Quill thinks he maybe escaped. 8:21:37 PM Creed: "Huh... that makes sense actually." 8:21:53 PM Quill: Expalins the paraphenalia we found at his home. 8:21:56 PM Rune: And he killed his pseudodragon. 8:22:08 PM DM: Esme: "I was paralyzed by his...he did something and froze me. When I regained control, I found him in the library...he was..." 8:22:21 PM Rune: Rune hugs Esme again. 8:22:37 PM Creed: "That's strange, doesn't sound like him or the one possessing him to kill the pseudodragon." 8:22:48 PM Quill: Mind flayers are nasty creatures. When drow want to scare other drow, they tell stories about the Illithid. 8:22:58 PM Rune: He had to, it was tied to his disguise or something. Still an awful thing to do. 8:23:20 PM Creed: "Well, I guess that makes sense too. That pseudodragon was always a bit iffy." 8:23:25 PM DM: William: "The pseudodragon was his disguise. Also, possibly where he was hiding some of his power. By killing it, he was able to regain his form and true magicks." 8:24:06 PM Creed: (( okay, made it into r20 )) 8:24:10 PM DM: Esme: "I should've gotten there sooner. I could've saved her." 8:24:20 PM Rune: Either way, it just seems pointlessly nasty to do that to an animal somehow. Although it's obviously not very nice to kill a person either. Are you going to try a deadspeaking spell to at least see if she has anything useful to say, or would that be considered morbid and rude here? 8:24:34 PM Nilani: Is there any indication that the High Commander would object to being reincarnated? 8:24:48 PM Creed: "I wouldn't think so." 8:24:52 PM DM: Cleric: "I was planning on doing so. Only for her and her sister, though." 8:24:53 PM Nilani: I mean, I cannot, but it would be something to consider. 8:25:03 PM Rune: I doubt it. She was pretty scary, if it killed her it could probably have killed you too. 8:25:07 PM Creed: "You should do that, Cleric." 8:25:10 PM DM: Cleric turns to Esme. "I assume you want...a final moment." 8:25:33 PM DM: Taeral: "Wait...wait a second...you said the spirit is still there?" 8:25:51 PM DM: Druid: "Yes...but there is nothing for us to--" 8:25:54 PM Creed: "Oh, is your spirit research going to come in handy, Taeral?" 8:25:57 PM Rune: ... I don't think anyone else would fit in there with you, Taeral. 8:26:07 PM Creed: "Wait.. wait a second." 8:26:12 PM Creed: "I know what you're getting at." 8:26:24 PM DM: Taeral: "No...but...yes, I think Lady Creed is with me on this." 8:26:30 PM DM: Esme: "Martin's research." 8:26:40 PM Creed: "No no.. I think I have something that you might find useful." 8:26:56 PM Creed: Creed ruffles through her magic bag for a few moments before pulling out a familiar necklace 8:26:56 PM Rune: .... well, I think the ball is very convenient for transportation but a suit of armor might let her move about on her own. 8:27:12 PM Creed: "This, right Taeral?" 8:27:25 PM DM: Taeral: "...you've had that this whole time?" 8:27:31 PM Creed: "I forgot about it, for the most part." 8:27:40 PM DM: Taeral: "Yes. Yes that's...this could work." 8:28:02 PM Rune: What are you talking about doing? 8:28:02 PM DM: William starts rushing everyone into the room. "Quiet, quiet. Let's talk in here." 8:28:15 PM Creed: (( one sec gotta wash some dishes right quick )) 8:28:52 PM DM: You all gather inside the medical chamber. Taeral turns to Rune. "Just what you've been indicating. Recreating Martin's experiment." 8:29:32 PM DM: Taeral: "If we can transfer her into a shield or suit of armor, we may be able to preserve her. For a while, at least." 8:29:50 PM DM: Cleric: "Does anyone else see the talking staff, or am I going crazy?" 8:29:50 PM Rune: Armor, if that would let her walk. 8:29:59 PM Rune: That's Taeral. He died a little. 8:30:14 PM Rune: Rune pats Taeral. 8:30:44 PM Creed: (( I'm back)) 8:31:07 PM DM: William: "Not to point out the obvious flaws here, but aside from Taeral, this has never been successfully done. From the reports I've read, all the other test subjects went mad and became deadly talking weapons." 8:31:17 PM Creed: "Even though putting the High Commander in a living suit of armor is a scary thought, it would be beneficial." 8:31:54 PM DM: Esme: "Also, the only one who actually knows how to use that amulet is dead." 8:32:00 PM Rune: ... maybe not weapons, then. How about another glass ball? Maybe the medium matters. 8:32:23 PM Creed: "Esme, that wouldn't be entirely true." 8:32:49 PM Rune: She won't have the mobility, but probably she has a friend or a coworker who could carry her about on a staff like Taeral. ... I mean, it's better than being dead. 8:33:09 PM Creed: "The suit of armor.. would've worked, but the only issue Martin had was that there was the carpet in the same vicinity." 8:33:39 PM Rune: I'd rather have a glass ball angry at me than a human-shaped thing. No offense. 8:33:45 PM DM: Cleric turns to the Druid. "Do you feel like you're missing a large chunk of context for this." The Druid nods. 8:34:29 PM Rune: Taeral was involved in a soul-transferring experiment and died and got stuck in a glass ball, now they're talking about putting the dead lady in an object to rescue her. 8:34:33 PM Creed: "We're talking about putting souls into nonliving objects to make the objects living with the souls of the currently dead. So they can 'possess' the items in question." 8:34:48 PM Creed: "They'll be conscious, or at least that's the idea." 8:34:49 PM DM: Taeral: "I know precisely where Martin's underground lab was. If we can simply hold her spirit for long enough, we could go down, retrieve his notes, and return here for the ritual. 8:35:18 PM Rune: ... would she want to be in a bauble or armor suit? 8:35:27 PM DM: Cleric: "We can ask her." 8:35:35 PM Rune: We should ask first. 8:35:45 PM DM: Cleric: "I can keep her spirit here and corporeal for an eight hour period." 8:35:56 PM DM: "Any longer and we risk her becoming a wraith." 8:36:05 PM Rune: ... but we should get those notes either way, and it might as well be now. Esme, do you want to come with us? It might make you feel better to be useful and helpful. 8:36:07 PM Hank Agosto: We should get the notes even if not if there is a time limit 8:36:07 PM Quill: Quill is sitting in the back, quietly observing. 8:36:08 PM Creed: "Oh, fun." 8:36:49 PM DM: Esme: "...actually...if Priest Vensali is keeping my sister for a while...I'd like to spend some time with her." 8:37:03 PM DM: Esme: "And this is still my guild under repair...I need to be here." 8:37:14 PM Creed: "That's fine." 8:37:29 PM Nilani: Completely understandable. 8:37:41 PM DM: Vensali: "Ok...you guys go off. The three of us will hold the ritual." 8:37:43 PM Rune: All right. I don't suppose you have any staves of fireball or anything. Or even just an everlantern. You know, things we could use. Since we're going on guild business. 8:38:01 PM DM: Taeral glows: "I am your ever lantern." 8:38:06 PM Rune: I'm sure there'll turn out to be a giant squid or something horrible down there to try to eat us. 8:38:18 PM Rune: Yes, but you shouldn't have to do all the work all the time, Taeral. That's not fair to you. 8:38:30 PM Hank Agosto: So TaerAl when you say underground lab you mean sewers right? 8:38:31 PM DM: Taeral: "In this case, it's my pleasure." 8:38:41 PM DM: Taeral: "I do mean the sewers, yes." 8:38:44 PM Rune: All right. Let's get going. 8:38:46 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 8:38:50 PM Creed: "It's always the sewers." 8:39:04 PM Rune: It's all right, I can prestidigitate everybody clean afterward. And everything we own. Again. 8:39:06 PM DM: Esme walks up and gives Taeral a small peck on the...cheek? Cheek area. "Thank you Taeral." 8:39:20 PM Creed: (( cheeky )) 8:39:26 PM DM: Taeral nods. "Keep well, Esme." 8:39:36 PM DM: So, you guys head off towards the sewers then. 8:40:16 PM Rune: She seems nice. You two aren't a couple, are you, Taeral? 8:40:46 PM DM: Taeral: "No. We just knew each other in college. My boyfriend introduced us." 8:41:05 PM DM: Taeral: "Well...sort of." 8:41:20 PM Creed: "Boyfriend?" 8:41:32 PM Rune: Oh, that's nice! I wish I'd gone to college. I think I missed a lot. 8:41:37 PM Creed: "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Taeral." 8:41:37 PM Quill: So I was only paying partial attention to that. Why are we going to the sewers? 8:42:01 PM Rune: We're going to save the terrifying leader of the terrifying witchhunters. 8:42:02 PM Hank Agosto: To get the notes of the killer carpet 8:42:13 PM DM: Taeral: "All of the above." 8:42:16 PM Quill: ... 8:42:32 PM Rune: Well if we do they'll owe us, won't they, and then you'll be safe. 8:42:50 PM DM: As you guys enter where you were, it is just as you remember it. Wet and smelly and...wait...where'd all the water go? Huh...that's weird. 8:43:04 PM Hank Agosto: As long as there are no puns 8:43:23 PM DM: Taeral: "Strange...this chamber looks...it looks different." 8:43:44 PM Quill: Unless they decide soul transference is inherently evil after we turn their leader into a pissed off suit of armor. 8:43:59 PM Rune: Well, they know about Taeral already. 8:44:10 PM Rune: How does it look different? 8:44:11 PM Hank Agosto: (Can I try to see what has changed?) 8:44:18 PM DM: Taeral: "Um...actually, the witch hunters don't." 8:44:33 PM Rune: Also, the scary lady is Esme's sister too, so it'll be helpful with the guild as well. 8:45:19 PM DM: Hank, roll investigation. 8:45:52 PM Hank Agosto: ( what is happening tonight to me) 8:45:56 PM Rune: Oh. Well, if they don't like it they can shove it up their blessed asses. 8:46:11 PM Rune: Incidentally, why did you get involved with all this soul transference stuff anyway, Taeral? 8:46:22 PM DM: Taeral: "I think we should focus on accomplishing it before worrying about the Witch Hunters." 8:46:23 PM Quill: I'm more worried that they'll shove it up ours. 8:46:30 PM Creed: Creed raises her tail from the ground, and asks Rune to do the same as she points at the ground. "There's small footprints here, I can't identify who or what they belong to, but they're humanoid." 8:47:24 PM Rune: Or are you just always interested in necromancy? 8:48:27 PM Rune: Rune does. 8:49:14 PM DM: Incidentally, you guys are on the map. All the way to the right, about midway down. 8:49:48 PM DM: Taeral: "Let us keep moving forward. I still believe that is the way." 8:49:57 PM Rune: Rune does. 8:50:02 PM Rune: Yes, but you should answer me. 8:50:09 PM Creed: Friendly reminder that Creed, Quill, and Rune have Dark Vision. 8:50:16 PM DM: Taeral sighs. "I was helping out a friend." 8:50:29 PM DM: ((What's the marching order?)) 8:50:36 PM Rune: Which friend? 8:50:42 PM Rune: Rune is probably in the middle. 8:50:52 PM Creed: Creed will be either 1st or 2nd, because stealthy trapseeker 8:50:57 PM Quill: Quill will go after creed. 8:51:11 PM DM: So, Hank and Anna in the rear? 8:51:14 PM Quill: Quill has darkvission out to 120 because DRow. 8:51:25 PM Nilani: works 8:51:57 PM Creed: (( mediocre stealthing )) 8:52:22 PM DM: Ok, Creed, you keep marching along, you don't find any traps, but you see what looks like those massive doors at the end, on the left. 8:53:00 PM Rune: Which friend? And how? 8:53:17 PM DM: Taeral: "Martin! I was his friend and he asked me to help." 8:53:19 PM Creed: Creed will check the door. 8:55:11 PM Creed: A small click comes from the door. "Got it." 8:55:17 PM Rune: Oh. Friend or, you know. "Friend." ... and I'm sorry he turned out to be an ass. 8:55:44 PM DM: Taeral: "...yes, that sort of friend...and thank you." 8:56:02 PM DM: How close together is everyone? 8:56:06 PM Nilani: I am unsure what distance we should be following at. 8:56:23 PM Creed: I'd say everyone should be where they're located atm, tbh 8:56:35 PM Creed: (( Having fun chatting without me boo boo )) 8:56:38 PM DM: So, Creed is way out ahead? 8:56:53 PM Quill: Quill wouldn't have let Creed get that far head. 8:57:02 PM Quill: Quill is maybe halfway down the hallway from her. 8:57:15 PM Rune: You deserve somebody better anyway. He wasn't even good at being awful, he must have been awful at being good, too. 8:57:30 PM DM: Ok, then I need both Creed and Quill to make Dex saving throws. 8:57:44 PM Rune: ((I still can't move mine, afaik.)) 8:58:09 PM Quill: Quill is a ninja. ((22)) 8:58:12 PM DM: ((If you want to be up close too, you can also make a saving throw)) 8:58:16 PM Creed: noice (18) 9:00:00 PM Rune: Rune is with her favorite tin cans, Anna and Hank, thanks. 9:00:07 PM DM: As Creed opens the door a series of ropes shoot out from below. Quill is able to escape but is knocked prone as he lands. Creed, however, is pulled up into the room by a giant net. As she is, the doors burst open revealing an army of roughly 50 young children, equipped with spears. Creed hangs above them. 9:00:20 PM DM: Hank was far enough back that his saving throw does not matter. 9:00:25 PM Rune: You aren't the children who tried to mug us, are you? 9:00:31 PM Quill: ....ow. 9:00:47 PM DM: It's all very lost boys in Hook. 9:01:08 PM Rune: Because if you are, I kept waiting for you to come and visit and you never did. 9:01:26 PM Creed: "Well, that explains the small footprints and the welcome message at the entrance." 9:02:02 PM Creed: Creed points at the orange haired boy in the crowd. "You! I saw you before!" 9:02:32 PM DM: A teen boy stand in the middle of the chaos. A shepard's crook in his hand and hair bright orange. He looks at you. 9:03:16 PM DM: He speaks in this think Irish accent. "Well, well, well. What have we here, friends. Some of the guard's minions, come to spoil our little hide-y hole." 9:03:35 PM Rune: I don't think we care about your hideyhole. 9:03:46 PM Creed: "If you think I'm part of the guard you would be so far from the truth." 9:04:01 PM Rune: And I'm a wizard, not a minion. Wizards can't be minions. 9:04:30 PM Nilani: I'm a leper. 9:04:41 PM DM: You look out and you do see two other faces you recognize. The little pickpockets who tried to make off with your coin. 9:05:21 PM Rune: Why didn't you come back, anyway. 9:05:21 PM DM: Boy: "So, what be a wizard, a leper, and the one in the net be doing down in our neck o' the woods, then?" 9:05:27 PM Creed: "We're looking for a mage's place that was down here before." 9:05:43 PM Creed: "So if you don't mind, I would appreciate not being hung by this rope anymore." 9:06:30 PM DM: Boy: "Alright, lads. You heard the lady. Let her down." 9:06:37 PM DM: Creed, roll another dex save. 9:06:43 PM Creed: yes I was just about to ask to 9:06:43 PM Creed: haha 9:06:59 PM Creed: faaaiiilll 9:07:20 PM Creed: (( cracks neck on ground, dies )) 9:07:21 PM Nilani: stooges mode, engaaaage 9:07:31 PM DM: As one cuts the trap, you plummet down, landing hard on your tail. Take two points of fall damage. 9:07:37 PM Creed: owwwww 9:07:54 PM Creed: "I said let down, not cut down." 9:08:14 PM DM: ((That's the Creed we all know and love)) 9:08:29 PM Creed: (( cries )) 9:08:32 PM Rune: Oh, you're fine, stop complaining. 9:08:44 PM Rune: Rune looks around, curiously. Do they have like, furniture and stuff down here? 9:08:47 PM Creed: "Oh sure, next time you can fall on your tail and feel how painful it is." 9:09:02 PM Nilani: Make sure to check for fractured vertibrae. 9:09:22 PM Creed: Creed dusts herself off 9:09:43 PM DM: The kids are all laughing at Creed, btw. 9:09:57 PM Creed: "Orange haired one, might I ask your name?" 9:11:10 PM DM: Boy: "Dodger, Dodger Sleights. But that'll be Mr. Sleights to you fer now. And what shall I call one who falls from the skies...flat on her ass?" 9:11:55 PM Creed: "Before we get to that, Sleights. I want to ask you one more question... Why are you practically oozing magic?" 9:12:32 PM DM: All the children snicker at this. 9:12:44 PM DM: Boy: "Ain't it obvious? I be an angel." 9:12:57 PM DM: He makes a little prayer motion with his hands. 9:12:58 PM Creed: Creed snickers a bit at the thought. 9:12:59 PM Rune: I figured you could change into a mouse or something. 9:13:03 PM DM: Everyone breaks out laughing. 9:13:21 PM Rune: Is there anything you need down here? It looks nice enough. 9:13:31 PM Creed: "Sorry to say, but angels don't ooze magic, and if there's anyone truly angelic here, it'd be our friend." 9:14:18 PM Creed: "Because if angels oozed magic, so would us devils." 9:14:30 PM DM: Sleights: "Nah. That be Lua's special feat. Ain't that right, Lua?" 9:14:33 PM Rune: How do you cook? Is there a kitchen? 9:15:18 PM DM: Sleights: "We take good care fer ourselves, miss. That's all ye really need to know." 9:15:59 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. "I've got a connection with fresh fruit even in the wintertime, I was going to ask if you wanted any. I'm sure you've got ways to smuggle it in, and that way nobody gets scurvy." 9:16:19 PM Nilani: Nice job draining this section, by the way. 9:16:55 PM DM: Sleights: "Well...that be real generous of you, miss. And yes, large one, we have Tina on that." 9:17:11 PM DM: He points to a girl with large bottle-eyed glasses and a jumper. 9:17:15 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:17:27 PM Quill: Yes, yes, they're all terribly precocious. Let's not forget why we're here. 9:17:35 PM Rune: All right, help us get where we're going and we'll make sure it happens. 9:17:50 PM Rune: Everyone ought to have peaches. They're very good. 9:18:02 PM DM: Sleights: "Wizard's lab...wizard's lab. You know, I may be able to guide you along." 9:18:16 PM DM: Sleights: "Follow me, please." 9:18:22 PM Rune: Right. 9:18:23 PM Creed: "Taeral, was this place here when you were last here?" 9:18:54 PM DM: Taeral: "It was not, but this was definitely the place. They must've moved in overnight." 9:19:42 PM Creed: "Is this the lab?" 9:19:54 PM Rune: Rune follows Sleights! 9:19:57 PM DM: Sleights: "Nah, this is how we control the water flow. 9:20:10 PM DM: Sleights: "Make sure it's never in a tunnel we don't want it t'be." 9:20:33 PM Rune: Smart. 9:22:42 PM DM: So, he walks up to the door and opens it. 9:23:30 PM DM: He walks through. "Come on, old folks. This ain't no tour." 9:23:47 PM Rune: Rune keeps going. 9:23:56 PM DM: Ok, can I get a marching order? 9:24:09 PM Hank Agosto: I will go first 9:24:12 PM Quill: Quill is somewhere int he middle or the back. 9:24:12 PM Creed: Creed doesn't need to be front anymore so 9:24:17 PM Creed: Wherever, really 9:24:39 PM Rune: Yeah. At some point we could take a tour, though. It'd help me work out other things you might want. We have an extra bed, plus another busted-up bed that you might want.... but not if you've got better already. 9:24:42 PM Nilani: Nilani heads through second, if possible. 9:24:49 PM Rune: Rune still in the middle. 9:25:17 PM DM: This look good to everyone? 9:25:34 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 9:25:39 PM DM: ((Ok)) 9:26:15 PM DM: So, as you enter. You hear a growling and see two glowing eyes come out from the darkness. Dodger blanches. "No...it can't be." 9:26:39 PM DM: A creature comes out of it. Large, hairy, covered in rags for most of it's body and with a massive wolf's head. 9:26:50 PM Rune: Get back, Sleights, we'll take care of it. Or die, either way, you should be all right, so. 9:27:02 PM DM: Everyone, roll iniative. 9:27:17 PM Creed: (19) 9:27:23 PM Creed: Creed's on edge after that rope trap 9:27:29 PM Hank Agosto: ( this is getting ridiculous.) 9:27:42 PM Creed: (( too much clank m8 )) 9:28:13 PM DM: ((Hank? You there?)) 9:28:33 PM Hank Agosto: ( I got a 10) 9:29:26 PM DM: ((And he rolled a natural 1. Which is a two for him)) 9:29:28 PM Nilani: of course mom decides to have dinner in the middle of combat. of course. I'm still here, although I can't say for how long. 9:29:47 PM DM: Ok, Creed. You're first. 9:29:54 PM DM: Quick, while Anna's still here. 9:30:37 PM Creed: Creed casts Tasha's Hideous Laughter 9:31:17 PM DM: What's the DC? 9:31:21 PM Creed: It has to succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or fall prone 9:31:30 PM Creed: ( I don't know how DC works on 5e yet ) 9:31:36 PM Creed: ( it's a level 2 spell ) 9:31:46 PM Creed: ( oh, found it ) 9:31:47 PM Creed: ( 12 ) 9:32:16 PM DM: It blinks and shakes it's head, but does not start giggling. 9:32:23 PM DM: It lets out an angry growl at you. 9:32:29 PM Creed: Ah well, she pulls out her daggers for her move action. 9:32:45 PM DM: Ok, do you want to move, or is it anna's turn? 9:32:48 PM Creed: "Worth a shot." 9:32:52 PM Creed: (Anna's turn) 9:32:56 PM DM: Anna. 9:35:09 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Moonbeam, waving a hand in the beast's direction. (if this is relevant, shapechangers have a disadvantage on the saving throw, and revert to their original form if they fail) 9:35:27 PM DM: How wide is moonbeam? 9:35:40 PM Nilani: 10ft 9:35:48 PM DM: Ok 9:36:03 PM DM: Con Save? What's the DC? 9:36:11 PM Nilani: 13 9:36:17 PM Nilani: afk 9:36:32 PM DM: ((It makes the save, ok)) 9:37:08 PM DM: It's hurt and it seems to not be as effective as you expected for a werewolf, but it still takes 6 damage. 9:37:11 PM DM: Quill. 9:38:11 PM Quill: Quill will Hex him, first. He has disadvantage on, um, Dex checks. Then me will ask Sleights, "You know this guy?" 9:38:37 PM DM: Sleights is unresponsive. He seems completely shut down. 9:39:07 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "Well, I tried." Then casts an eldritch blast. 9:39:19 PM DM: Ok, roll it. 9:39:47 PM Quill: (11. Lame damage, anyway.)) 9:39:59 PM DM: That misses anyway, sadly. The beam goes wide. 9:40:13 PM DM: Stupid surface world sun, right? 9:40:23 PM Quill: As always. 9:40:27 PM DM: Hank. 9:41:02 PM Hank Agosto: I will moe up to it and attack with my sword 9:41:18 PM DM: Ok, roll the attack. 9:42:32 PM DM: That hits. You slash him, dealing damage...which you almost didn't expect to happen. 9:42:42 PM DM: Anything else? 9:43:04 PM Hank Agosto: nope 9:43:08 PM DM: Ok, Rune. 9:43:17 PM Nilani: baaaack 9:44:23 PM Rune: Rune casts magic missile! 9:44:35 PM DM: Ok, roll that damage. 9:45:04 PM Rune: SLEIGHTS. Do we kill him a lot or just a little?? 9:45:09 PM DM: Taeral lights up from the spell and the missiles shoot out, smacking into him. They all seem to connect. 9:45:17 PM DM: Sleights: "KILL IT! KILL IT DEAD!" 9:45:45 PM DM: Sleights says this and moves further back, up against the wall. 9:46:02 PM DM: And does nothing else this turn. Anna, roll damage for the moonbeam. 9:46:38 PM DM: And he fails his save, so he takes all that damage. 9:47:17 PM Creed: If he's a shapechanger and failed, he has to revert 9:47:30 PM DM: And yet...he does not revert. 9:47:47 PM DM: Instead, he attacks Hank. 9:48:08 PM DM: First he tries to bite Hank, but cannot get through his armor. 9:48:25 PM DM: Hits with the claw attack, though. 9:48:39 PM DM: Hank, take 7 points of damage. 9:48:58 PM DM: And that's its turn. Creed. 9:50:02 PM Creed: "Sleights, would you mind telling me what exactly that is?" 9:51:09 PM DM: Sleights: "It's...It's..." 9:51:16 PM DM: That's all you get from him. 9:51:33 PM Quill: That solves it, it's a pregnant pause. 9:52:08 PM Rune: ((Well, if it's pregnant that's why she didn't revert.)) 9:53:31 PM Rune: Well, SPIT IT OUT, MAN. 9:53:54 PM DM: Creed's attack goes wide and hits air. 9:54:00 PM DM: Anna. 9:54:04 PM Creed: "Don't kill it!" she shouts 9:54:16 PM DM: Sleights: "WHAT?!?" 9:54:21 PM Nilani: WHAT 9:54:28 PM Creed: "There's magical threads surrounding it!" 9:54:56 PM Nilani: what turns into a GRAAAARRRR???? midway through, as Anna transforms into a bear. 9:55:12 PM Creed: ( lol ) 9:55:33 PM DM: ((WHA-RRRRRRRRRRR????)) 9:55:43 PM Rune: Sanctification! 9:55:44 PM Nilani: about right. 9:55:46 PM Creed: (( THAR!!! )) 9:55:50 PM Creed: (( ROIGHT THAR )) 9:56:08 PM DM: ((Why are you talking like that? I thought you wanted to. :P )) 9:56:18 PM DM: Anyway, does Bear-Anna attack? 9:57:06 PM DM: You can call non-lethal damage if you want. But I will say it would be at disadvantage, given you are a bear and trying not kill him. 9:58:01 PM Nilani: Nilani will lumber over to flank with Creed before attacking. 9:58:11 PM DM: Ok. 9:58:31 PM Creed: (( snek attacks )) 9:58:45 PM DM: Lethal or Non-Lethal? 9:59:10 PM Nilani: nonlethal 9:59:18 PM DM: Ok, roll at disadvantage. 9:59:41 PM Creed: "Swipe at the air around him, he's completely surrounded by these threads!" 10:00:00 PM DM: Good news, you hit him, bad news, no crit. 10:00:03 PM Nilani: RWURRRR???? 10:01:06 PM DM: Both hit. 10:01:18 PM Nilani: total for claws an' teef. 10:01:23 PM DM: So...to pull a Mercer...how do you wanna do this. 10:01:54 PM DM: Given you are trying not to kill him. You just knock him out? 10:02:17 PM Nilani: preferably 10:02:29 PM DM: Ok. Here's what happens. 10:02:51 PM DM: You maul him, lightly, with the teeth to weaken him, and then swing, no claws, to try and knock him out with the paw. 10:03:07 PM DM: And you do. He falls unconscious. ...and then his head just falls off. 10:03:11 PM Nilani: Nilani dismisses Moonbeam 10:03:25 PM Nilani: GWURRRRRRRRR??? 10:03:27 PM Rune: Rune inspects it. 10:03:34 PM Quill: ... just so you know, we are NOT bringing this one home with us. 10:04:34 PM Rune: That would be daft. 10:04:37 PM Nilani: Nilani makes a confused bear face. It sort of looks like her face has retracted into her fluff a few inches. 10:04:48 PM Rune: ... it's an undead chimera. 10:04:57 PM Rune: Rune turns a bit green in the face. 10:05:25 PM DM: After a moment, Sleights walks over and begins just kicking it. Over and over and over again. 10:05:33 PM Quill: Does his have anything to do with whathisface's research? 10:05:46 PM Rune: Rune doesn't object. 10:05:50 PM Rune: Rune eyes Taeral. 10:06:04 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 10:06:09 PM Hank Agosto: What do you know about this thing sleights? 10:06:30 PM DM: Taeral: "I do not see how this would help his research. Martin was trying to keep the spirit alive, not create a hybrid." 10:06:35 PM Creed: Creed cuts the magical threads 10:06:42 PM Nilani: Nilani lumbers over in case Sleights needs a fluff to cuddle. 10:07:08 PM DM: Creed leans in and sees the threads are stitches holding it together, as she cuts, the parts fall off easily. 10:07:20 PM Creed: "Well then." 10:07:39 PM DM: Sleights throws Anna off of him. "I know it's dead. Which is good enough. You fellas want your lab or not?" 10:08:08 PM Creed: "Maybe you could tell us instead of rambling in incoherent sentences the next time we encounter something?" 10:08:17 PM Nilani: was nearby, not on top of the poor guy, but alright. 10:08:24 PM DM: Taeral: "I suppose it's possible Martin turned to these monstrosities in the hopes of making a body for himself." 10:08:25 PM Creed: "We do work best with information." 10:08:29 PM Nilani: mrurr. 10:09:19 PM DM: Sleights moves for the door. "I wasn't rambling. I simply had nothing to say. Now come on." 10:09:35 PM Creed: "Nothing that you could say, at least." 10:09:53 PM Rune: I suppose it must have killed some of your people. 10:10:22 PM DM: Sleights opens the door. He looks in. "My people are fine. I protect them. And they don't need t'know bout any of this." 10:10:43 PM DM: "This room's safe." 10:10:59 PM Rune: Fair enough. 10:11:11 PM Creed: "I'm sure even if they found out, you would probably go as far as to claiming the credit? That tends to be trending with leaders among groups of people." 10:12:32 PM DM: As you all enter the room, you see...exactly what you see on the screen. A lab with papers on the table, books on the shelves, and a pedestal with a glowing circle in front of it. 10:12:44 PM DM: The pedestal has a round hole cut out of it. 10:13:18 PM DM: Sleights moves towards the pedestal. 10:13:28 PM Creed: "Hey hey, careful there." 10:13:34 PM Creed: "These things are still active with magic." 10:13:48 PM DM: Sleights raises his staff and a blast of eldritch magic shoots out, shattering the pedestal. 10:14:14 PM DM: Sleights: "Stupid adults and their arcane ways." 10:14:22 PM Nilani: Nilani reluctantly un-bears and clanks in. 10:15:13 PM Rune: Some of us are less stupid than others. 10:15:32 PM DM: Sleights: "Yeah. That just makes you more dangerous." 10:16:04 PM Creed: "Sleights, I would recommend not destroying magically charged objects." 10:16:21 PM Creed: "There can always be countermeasures against things like that." 10:16:44 PM DM: Sleights: "Aye. That was the countermeasure." 10:16:59 PM Creed: "I'm talking about a countermeasure to your 'countermeasure'." 10:17:21 PM DM: Taeral: "Um...not to prod too much but...there is a sleight timeframe to our work here." 10:17:41 PM Creed: "Are the research papers in this room then, Taeral?" 10:17:44 PM Rune: Right. 10:17:51 PM Creed: "You're the one most accustomed to this place, so we need you to let us know." 10:18:02 PM Nilani: Some mages layer their protective spells and traps like an onion. 10:18:16 PM DM: Taeral: "I can't exactly check from my vantage point." 10:18:28 PM Nilani: and the last layer was always eyeball burst runes. 10:18:46 PM Nilani: where did she even learn that, dear gods. 10:18:50 PM Quill: Quill eyes sleights, then shrugs. 10:20:07 PM DM: Sleights: "Well, you guys should look around, then we can call our business done for now." 10:20:27 PM Creed: "Sleights, I have another question for you." 10:20:28 PM DM: Everyone searching for the papers, roll investigation. 10:20:35 PM Nilani: Nilani will cautiously look around. 10 10:20:36 PM DM: Sleights: "What?" 10:21:01 PM Creed: "Have you seen any magic stones that look kind of like eggs?" 10:21:07 PM Creed: "Maybe a purple one, or such?" 10:21:13 PM Rune: Rune hunts around with Taeral. 10:21:57 PM DM: Between the lot of you, you tear through the desk, checking in with Taeral. Eventually, Hank finds some papers that Taeral confirms are just what you were looking for. 10:22:36 PM Hank Agosto: Let's get going then 10:22:42 PM Rune: Right. 10:23:23 PM DM: Sleights: "The hell do I want with some purple egg?" 10:23:36 PM Creed: "Have you or have you not seen one?" 10:23:37 PM Rune: Sellin' it, probably. 10:24:15 PM DM: Sleights: "I ain't seen nothing like that. And if I did, I wouldn't hold onto it. It'd be sold right away. 10:27:09 PM Creed: "I mean, you could always use it as a power source, for magic of sorts." 10:27:56 PM DM: Sleights: "If I see a purple egg, I'll keep you in mind. I didn't even know Tieflings laid eggs." 10:28:15 PM Creed: "Very funny, but keep an eye out for any colored stone eggs for us, will you?" 10:28:25 PM Hank Agosto: We should get going time is ticking away 10:28:30 PM DM: Sleights makes a sarcastic "sure, sure" gesture. 10:28:46 PM Creed: "Sleights, this is a very important task, please take it seriously." 10:29:16 PM Rune: Right. Send somebody up to help us work out the fruit thing whenever you like. We can't possibly eat it all ourselves, the peaches probably only have two days left at most. 10:29:29 PM DM: Sleights: "Will do." 10:30:21 PM DM: So, you guys all rush back up. A little dirty, but not as bad as you could be. You head towards the room, where you now see a circle of mages around the ghost of Cime Ravensgard, who's laughing with her sister. 10:30:41 PM Nilani: Similarly, if anyone needs medical attention, I am usually available to help. my slow typing 10:31:04 PM DM: The Cleric turns to you. "Ah, you've returned." 10:31:15 PM DM: Cime's expression changes back to very professional. 10:31:51 PM DM: Cime: "I have been told what you wish to offer me." 10:32:19 PM DM: Cime: "While I cannot say I approve...I also cannot say it is not desirable." 10:33:21 PM Creed: "Here's a question, can Mind Flayers flay an objects sentient soul? Or just the mind of a living creature?" 10:33:51 PM DM: Cime glowers at Creed. 10:34:02 PM Creed: "Oh please, spare me." 10:34:08 PM Creed: "I'm asking a legitimate question." 10:34:44 PM DM: Esme: "The term Mind Flayer is not wholly accurate. They are brain eaters, technically." 10:35:11 PM DM: Cime: "Must we discuss this now, here." 10:35:25 PM Nilani: Nilani wonders if whatever she has would even count as a brain. 10:35:36 PM DM: Esme: "See, this was always your problem. You never studied." 10:35:37 PM Creed: Creed is wondering the same thing 10:36:17 PM DM: Cime: "I knew my duty. I lead. We're not all magical prodigies who want to hold themselves up with some books." 10:36:19 PM Creed: "Esme, since you have studied, would you say that it's accurate that a person's soul, in an object, is free from the destructive powers of a mind flayer? They don't really have a brain to be eaten." 10:36:36 PM Creed: "At least a physical one." 10:36:42 PM DM: Esme: "Um...logically...yes. I would say so." 10:37:05 PM Creed: Creed looks at Cime 10:37:12 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow 10:37:33 PM DM: Esme: "I mean...they could still tear you to shreads. And if there is a mind of any sort...they could probably still read and alter it." 10:37:36 PM Rune: Rune pats Taeral. 10:37:59 PM DM: Esme: "And Oserik was an Arcanist with a magical sword when he arrived, so..." 10:38:15 PM Quill: Quill is staying small in the back of the room. 10:38:22 PM DM: Cime: "Can we just get down to what we've discussed, please?!?" 10:39:38 PM DM: Koorak takes the notes from whomever held them (probably Hank)) 10:40:02 PM DM: Koorak: "Ok, we have all we need to attempt the ritual. Esme, Cime, are you both sure about this?" 10:40:26 PM DM: They both nod. 10:41:08 PM DM: Koorak turns to all of you. "This will be a difficult ritual to perform. And no one here has ever done something like this. Do any of you wish to assist?" 10:41:22 PM Creed: "I can try." 10:41:33 PM Rune: ... and if this works, you owe us. No imprisoning first and asking questions never, got it? 10:41:35 PM Quill: What do you need? 10:41:40 PM Rune: I'll help. 10:42:00 PM Nilani: If I can. My magic is more of a druidic sort, and fairly low-grade. 10:42:21 PM DM: Koorak: "Any power you have to offer. Items of great worth, magic, skills you believe could be used to enhance the spell." 10:42:49 PM Nilani: I am trained in medicine, if that would help. 10:42:51 PM Rune: Well, you can use my magic if you want. 10:43:11 PM Creed: Creed pulls out the magic egg. "This could help, right?" 10:43:11 PM DM: Koorak nods, and he begins the ritual. 10:43:28 PM DM: Everyone looks at the egg, and their eyes go wide. 10:43:39 PM DM: Koorak: "...yes...yes it might." 10:43:40 PM Rune: The only object I have that's worth anything is a person, so no. 10:43:54 PM Creed: "Oh and if this works, this remains to be mine, understood?" 10:44:01 PM DM: Taeral: "I offer myself to aid the ritual." 10:44:11 PM Quill: I'll contribute what magic I can. 10:44:20 PM DM: Koorak turns to Esme...who turns to William, who nods. 10:44:29 PM DM: Koorak turns to Creed. "Understood." 10:44:50 PM DM: Ok. So, Esme is the first to offer to the ritual. 10:45:16 PM Rune: Rune pats Taeral. 10:45:42 PM DM: She chants and opens a hand emitting a glowing blue aura. She touches the ritual and it glows with it, growing brighter. 10:45:53 PM DM: Taeral: "Rune, place me into the circle, please." 10:46:30 PM DM: ((Rune?)) 10:46:32 PM Rune: ... will it hurt you? 10:46:44 PM DM: Taeral: "...I don't know...but I want to help." 10:46:51 PM DM: "I need to help." 10:47:04 PM Rune: ... as long as you're sure. 10:47:09 PM DM: Taeral nods. 10:47:37 PM Rune: Rune kisses the top of the crystal globe and sets it down carefully. 10:48:10 PM DM: As you set him down, some of his glow fades, and begins to move around the circle, the edges of the circle light up in a transparent blue flame. 10:48:28 PM DM: Koorak turns to Creed. 10:48:39 PM DM: Or Anna. 10:48:42 PM DM: Anna works too. 10:49:06 PM DM: Koorak: "Who shall help next?" 10:49:12 PM Creed: Creed approaches, egg held in both arms and tries to channel magic 10:49:24 PM DM: Roll Arcana with advantage, Creed. 10:49:45 PM Creed: (( pfbfbtt )) 10:49:47 PM DM: ((Thank god for that advantage)) 10:49:53 PM Creed: (( indeed )) 10:49:54 PM Rune: Rune frets vaguely. 10:50:19 PM DM: As Creed approaches, a red light comes out of the egg and begins to circle the ritual. 10:51:54 PM DM: Ok. As this happens, the ritual comes to an end. 10:52:29 PM DM: The flames, the magic, everything spirals in towards Cime's body in the center. Her ghost fades and the spell closes. 10:52:35 PM DM: There's a long pause. 10:52:38 PM DM: Nothing. 10:53:00 PM DM: Suddenly, the gem on the shield atop Cime's body glows. "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" 10:53:06 PM Creed: (( I gotta go now )) 10:53:21 PM DM: ((we're wrapping up anyhow. Good night, Creed.)) 10:53:21 PM Creed: (( sorry guys! )) 10:53:26 PM Rune: Hello! I'm glad it worked. 10:53:27 PM Hank Agosto: (Good night) 10:53:30 PM Nilani: We can hear you. Can you hear us? 10:53:32 PM Rune: Taeral, are... are you still in there? 10:53:52 PM DM: Taeral: "Hello. I'm fine. My light spell may not be as bright for a few days." 10:54:02 PM DM: Esme hugs her shield sister. 10:54:09 PM DM: There's cheering all around. 10:54:11 PM Rune: Oh, thank goodness! 10:54:18 PM DM: And we close for the night. 10:54:27 PM DM: So, that was a thing. 10:54:33 PM Quill: Quill slips out. 10:54:53 PM Rune: Rune follows him!